


With a Love Too Deep for Words

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Adam and the detective are overdramatic fucks, Also Adam just really misses his wife okay please leave him alone, Deep Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and I mean like deeeeeeeep, extra cheese with this one please, these losers go two weeks without boning and act like theyre gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: After being on a mission for several weeks, Adam rushes back to the Detective.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	With a Love Too Deep for Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I wrote to take a quick break from When Morning Comes, and cos I couldn't stop thinking about that ask on Sera's tumblr. Deep relationship A is a big dumb loser in love and I will always take the time to bully them.  
> Thanks for reading!

For the first time in his centuries of service to the Agency, Adam was anxious for his mission to end. There had been certain times, certain missions, when he had been relieved to have finally completed them; but never before had he felt such distress, such desperate need for it all to be finally over with.

Never before had he had a home to return to, someone waiting for him there.

“Wow,” Farah remarked with a smirk on her lips, after watching him snap a fourth pen in his grasp and angrily discard the broken pieces with a growl. “You really miss Rachel a lot, don’t you?”

His lip curled with a barely restrained snarl, but he didn’t bother to deign her with a response. He instead busied himself with wiping ink from his hand; thankful that this time, at least, the form he had been filling out wasn’t ruined. He had already been forced to start over two times and wasn’t sure his patience could withstand another delay.

Adam knew that paperwork was important. He knew that keeping records detailing the proper accounts of missions was vital and that failing to do so could come back to bite them in the future. 

But, at that moment, he couldn’t help but see it as another unnecessary barrier keeping him from where he really needed to be.

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered, mostly to himself, as he reached for another pen. “Our mission was straightforward and took barely two weeks. Having this many reports to file seems excessive.”

From her spot in the corner, Morgan let out a snort. “Never thought I’d hear you complain about havin’ too much paperwork to do,” she mumbled around the cigarette dangling from her mouth. It remained unlit, due to the smoke detector above her head and that both Adam and Nate had refused to let her tamper with Agency property.

“Ah, but things are different now, Morgan,” Farah replied, her grin only growing wider as she jumped out of her chair and bounced around the table to where Adam stood. He noticed, with no small amount of irritation, that she had barely started on her own report. “Our fearless leader is in  _ love  _ now.”

He loathed the way she drew out that word in a sing-song voice, smirking knowingly at him as she did so. But even he had to acknowledge the truth to it. Rachel had changed a great many things, he would no longer deny that.

“Yeah, or he just really needs to get-”

“Morgan!” Nate cut her off with a disapproving frown, looking up from where he had been dutifully completing his own paperwork. “Enough, both of you. We’re all eager to return home. The sooner we complete everything, the sooner we can leave.”

Morgan shrugged and picked up her pen, the only sign that she agreed with him. Farah gave an over dramatic sigh and slouched back to her chair.

“I can’t wait til you see Rachel again,” she muttered, picking up her pen like a dejected child. “You’re even less fun without her.”

Adam gritted his teeth but managed to keep his focus on the report in front of him. He tried to complete it with the same care and attention to detail he usually did, but it was difficult to when his focus kept getting dragged away. It was a ridiculous rule that Agents were required to complete mission reports on site. He could just as easily complete them at the warehouse, there was no reason-

A familiar hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. Adam glanced up at Nate as the other man smiled knowingly at him. He raised an eyebrow in response, waiting on whatever it was he wanted to say.

“Go,” he murmured softly, though the others could still hear him clear as day. “Rachel is waiting for you.”

Adam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But the reports-”

“We can finish them,” Nate interjected. “It is unnecessary for all four of us to be here for that.”

Adam looked away, eyebrows creased in thought. Never before would he consider taking Nate up on his offer; he was the leader of this unit, it was his responsibility to make sure all proper forms were completed. But never before had his heart ached with a desperate need to see one person, to see  _ her- _

“Go,” Nate urged him once more. A teasing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “We’ll never finish these reports if you keep breaking the pens.”

That was the last push Adam needed and he was out of his chair and reaching for his coat even before he realized it. “If you’re sure.”

Farah snorted, but Nate’s smile only grew. “We are.”

He was gone from the room in the next instant, barely hearing Farah as she called after him, “Say hi to Rachel for us! And don’t destroy Nate’s furniture this time!”

Adam made it home in record time, though it was late enough that he expected Rachel to be asleep. He never had the desire or heart to wake her, but even seeing her would be enough to soothe the ache in his chest that her distance left.

After making it through the various security points, Adam made his way through the warehouse in search of her. Their bedroom was dark and empty, but his senses led him past the library (the lit fireplace and open book on her favorite chair meaning she couldn’t be far), to the kitchen.

The door was ajar, a faint light escaping through the cracks. He could hear her heartbeat on the other side, loud and vibrant and so very alive. He let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding (since the moment he had left her) and pushed the door further open.

There she was.

Rachel had her back to him, hair pulled into a bun on top of her head and wearing only one of his shirts, the fabric falling to her knees. She was so beautiful it would never not take his breath away.

She was busy pouring herself a glass of wine- one of his that she had stolen, he could tell from the label. Not wanting to scare her, Adam made sure to cause noise as he took another step towards her.

She jumped slightly, her wine sloshing in her glass as she quickly turned around. When their eyes met, it was the first time in two weeks that everything felt right. 

_ Two weeks.  _ He had not seen her in two weeks, had not been able to talk to her at all, given the nature of the mission. Two weeks felt more like two lifetimes and it wasn’t until Adam had laid eyes on her once more did he suddenly feel the distance between them.

Rachel blinked in surprise and then blinked again, as if she might be imagining him. “Adam?” She murmured, breathless, and moved to set her wine down. “What- I thought you wouldn’t be back until-  _ mmph.” _

In the blink of an eye, Adam crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. He had somehow forgotten how soft she was, how warm her body was against his. He sought out her lips with his own, capturing them over and over again.

He heard her sigh against his mouth, felt her hands run up his chest and wrap around his neck. Adam tugged her closer, pressed her harder against the kitchen counter. She tasted even sweeter than usual from the wine and  _ how  _ had he gone two weeks without kissing this woman? It was unfathomable.

When he tried to pull away, Rachel grabbed him by the jaw and stubbornly pulled his mouth back to hers. He couldn't help but chuckle as he indulged her, one of his hands tugging her hair out of its holder so that he could bury his fingers in her tresses. The other kept a tight grip on her waist, keeping her as close as possible.

Rachel moaned aloud, the sound muffled by his own lips as they met hers repeatedly. Adam deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against hers as he memorized her taste lest he ever forget it again.

Each hungry kiss was followed by another, both desperate to make up for every one they had missed out on over the past few weeks. He knew better now; he would never take anything for granted ever again. He would appreciate every brush of her lips against his for what they were; priceless gifts.

Finally, Rachel was forced to pull away as she gasped for air. Adam let his lips trail down her neck, breathing in her scent as he pressed kisses to her collarbone.

“You really missed me, huh?” She laughed breathlessly, her fingers combing through his hair and scraping lightly against his scalp. He practically purred as he nuzzled further against her neck.

“More than you could imagine,” he murmured in response, nipping gently at the soft skin of her throat. She gasped softly, squirming against him in an attempt to get closer. “Let us never be separated for so long again.”

Rachel hummed her agreement, tugging his face back up to press soft kisses against his jaw, his cheek, finally his lips. “Never again,” she promised, smiling against him. “I really missed you too.”

His heart soared at her words, at knowing she loved him as much as he loved her. He  _ loved  _ her. There was a time when those thoughts were an anchor, but now they set him free.

Rachel gasped as Adam picked her up by the waist and set her on the counter behind them, her hand bumping into her wine glass and splashing wine onto the tile. He quickly moved the glass further away from them, his lips latching onto that sensitive spot on her neck, right below her pulse point.

She sighed and arched her back, her hands sliding underneath his shirt to claw at his skin. “Adam…” she moaned, legs spreading to wrap around his hips.

Two weeks. He had not had her, had not felt her pressed so tightly against him in two weeks. The next time the Agency wanted to send him to the other side of the world, he would refuse. He would never go anywhere she could not follow, never again.

His hands moved slowly down the sides of her body, feeling every curve through the thin cotton of her stolen t-shirt. He stopped when he reached her bare thighs, gently caressing her skin before sliding underneath the fabric altogether.

Rachel moaned her approval, nails scratching against his back as she worked his own shirt higher up his body. Adam nipped playfully at her jaw, smiling slightly as he slowly ran his hands further up her stomach. His fingers teased every inch of bare skin he came across, trailing above her stomach towards the valley of her breasts.

She shivered when his hand finally found her breast, squeezing lightly as his mouth claimed hers once more. Rachel pulled away after a long moment, gasping loudly as she clung to him.

“What about the others?” She murmured, eyes falling shut as Adam began planting kisses down the column of her throat. His hand kept massaging her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as his other moved to her back and began tracing a pattern down her spine.

“At the facility,” he murmured against her collarbone. He lovingly kissed every freckle that was scattered there, knowing each one by heart. “Finishing the mission reports. They likely will not be back until the morning.”

Rachel snorted in amusement, eyes opening briefly to smirk down at him. “ _ You  _ left the others to finish the paperwork without you?”

“Nate has the situation handled,” Adam mumbled, somewhat defensively, as he worked his lips back up to her mouth. He kissed her long enough to wipe the grin from her face, enjoying the way she moaned softly as he kissed her harder. “And I had more important matters to attend to here.”

“What  _ will  _ the Agency think?” Rachel teased breathlessly when they parted once more. “One of their top agents leaving others to complete his work for him so he can-  _ oh.” _

Adam easily ripped her shirt straight down the middle, exposing those perfect breasts and the thin cotton panties she had on underneath. Rachel blinked at him in shock for a few moments as he pulled the scraps of fabric from her and let them fall to the floor.

“You were saying something?” He smirked against her neck as he began to explore every inch of her he could see.

“I’m just glad it’s something of yours you destroyed this time,” she quipped, and he could practically hear her grin, see the amusement light up those eyes of hers.

Instead of responding, Adam kissed down her chest to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. A wonderful moan ripped from her throat, and she arched her back to press herself closer to him.

His hand wandered back down her stomach to trace the line where her skin met the fabric of her underwear. Rachel shuddered out a breath, her hips subconsciously lifting to meet his fingers.

“We should probably take this… somewhere else,” she managed to choke out, even as he lazily circled her clit through her underwear.

Adam hummed thoughtfully against her skin, releasing her nipple to kiss back up to her mouth. His lips found hers in a kiss that was long and slow and mostly tongues sliding together. Without breaking the kiss, Adam picked her up by the waist again and held her tightly against his chest.

Rachel wrapped her limbs around him, holding on tight as he crossed the distance from the counter to the kitchen table in a few strides. Adam held her with one arm as he used the other to clear the table of clutter before setting her down carefully.

A bubble of laughter escaped from Rachel as he trailed kisses across her jaw. “I meant our bedroom, but I guess this works too.”

“This is far more convenient,” he murmured, pushing her hair off of her shoulders so he could give his love to the freckles scattered there as well. “And there is no one here to interrupt us.”

“Nate will never forgive us if we break any more of his furniture.” Rachel didn’t sound too concerned, though, as she stretched back to offer more of herself to him.

“I will be very careful,” he assured her, his serious tone convincing if not for the smile he couldn’t hide as he kissed his way down her body. “Lay back for me.”

Rachel stretched out across the table, her legs dangling off of the edge. Adam kneeled between them, his fingers sliding under the fabric of her underwear. Almost as if proving his point, he slid her panties down her legs with a gentleness as if she were made of glass.

No longer able to contain himself with the warmth of her center exposed to him, Adam wasted no time placing her legs over his shoulders and all but diving into her. He couldn’t help but moan as her wetness met his tongue and the taste of her overwhelmed him.

He heard a soft whimper from above him, felt her fingers grip his hair tightly. It was almost just too much, the pain of her nails digging into his scalp, but it only motivated him to lick deeper into her. He traced her folds with his tongue, using her hips as leverage to pull her even closer.

“Adam,” she moaned aloud, the sound of his name falling from those lips like music to his ears. In effort to hear it again, his hand slid down her thigh to slowly slide a finger into her.

Rachel keened, hips lifting to meet the unhurried pace he set. His tongue found her clit, teasing before his lips wrapped around it and sucked gently. “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ”

She was already close to her release, but he was just getting started. So wet and wanting and all for him. He never considered himself a lucky man, but Rachel really had changed so many things.

Another finger joined the first and she bucked her hips in a desperate attempt to get him to go faster. “I’m…” She couldn’t finish her thought and Adam didn’t need to see her face to know her bottom lip was caught between her teeth.

She was so close, her legs were shaking and he could practically taste her release. Adam had half a mind to drag out her pleasure for as long as he could, until she was shuddering and begging for him to make her come. But he truly felt as needy as she did, desperate to have her wrapped around his cock.

When he pulled away from her so suddenly, the noise Rachel made was equal parts frustrated and betrayed. He gently pulled her legs off of his shoulders, kissing her thigh in apology as he stood to his full height. Rachel pushed herself up by her elbows to glare at him, the flush on her cheeks making him want to take her right at that moment.

He bent forward to kiss her frown away, a promise that he wouldn’t leave her so worked up for long. Adam only pulled away to rid himself of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as Rachel quickly undid his belt and pants. He groaned, eyes falling shut briefly, as she smothered his chest with quick little kisses, hands running over his muscles appreciatively.

He pulled her to the edge of the table by her knees, wrapping them around his waist as he slowly pressed into her. Rachel moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly as her head leaned back.

It took the remainder of Adam’s self-control not to immediately bottom out, instead slowly sinking into her and allowing her to adjust. Rachel sighed quietly and leaned forward to bury her face in his neck.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the tight, wet warmth of her. He pulled out just as slowly as he had entered her, listening to every little whimper and sigh he elicited. Adam kept his pace almost painfully slow, savoring the joining of their bodies as if he were memorizing every single little detail.

_ “Adam.”  _ She groaned his name, her frustration as clear as her pleasure. “Please.”

He smiled slightly, brushing his lips against her temple. “Please what?”

_ “Faster,”  _ she pleaded, desperate. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he hissed as the twinge of pain heightened his pleasure. “I need- I  _ need _ -”

“I know.” Adam kissed her forehead again before gently easing her head out from where she had burrowed into him. Tenderly, he eased her back so she was splayed out across the table once more.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her, so heartbreakingly beautiful. Rachel made another disapproving noise when he pulled completely out of her. His thumb stroked her clit as an apology, making her squirm and keen out loud. He pulled her legs up until her ankles rested on his shoulders, her hips lifting slightly up into the air.

They both groaned when he entered her again, deeper than before. Adam kept his same torturously slow pace, though his thumb remained on her clit, applying just enough pressure to drive her mad.

“Fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” Eyes squeezed shut, Rachel reached for him, fingers covering the hand that was gripping her thigh tightly. Adam groaned, hips stuttering slightly as she clenched so tightly around his cock.

He would not last much longer and neither would Rachel. But he needed to see her when she came. He needed to-

“Look at me,” he managed to choke out, voice practically a growl. “Rachel.”

At the sound of her name, her eyes fluttered open and pale blue met his own icy green. He sighed in relief, thumb moving slightly faster as he dedicated himself to undoing her.

Adam leaned in as close as he could without hurting her, never once tearing his eyes away from her face. This was his favorite part; watching her come undone, knowing he was the reason. Rachel arched her back as if trying to close the distance between them as much as possible, whispering his name repeatedly like she was not aware of it.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ after their hips met once, twice, three times, Rachel’s eyes widened and she shuddered wildly against him. “Fuck, I love you-”

She squeezed so tightly around him that he had no choice but to follow her over the edge. Adam groaned loudly and let go, squeezing her thigh so tightly he knew he would leave a bruise.

Rachel collapsed beneath him, chest rising and falling and eyes squeezing shut. He forced himself to remain standing through the aftershocks of his orgasm, not wanting to hurt her. Slowly, after regaining some semblance of control, he lowered her legs back down and leaned forward to gather her in his arms.

Her eyes blinked open again, a sleepy smile teasing her lips as she stretched up to trail her fingers across his jaw. “God, I missed you.”

Adam kissed her cheekbones, her forehead, her temple, any part of her he could reach. Rachel leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her body and hold her close to his chest.

He wanted to tell her- everything. How precious she was, how important, how beloved. How there was an ache in his chest whenever she was not near, because his heart was wherever she was.

Only two words came to mind, however. Two words Adam hoped could convey it all properly.

“Tu omnia,” he whispered into her hair, leaning down to press a long kiss against her forehead.

He felt Rachel smile into his shoulder, squeeze him tighter as if that would prevent him from ever leaving again. “Tu omnia,” she murmured back.

The only good, acceptable thing about leaving her was knowing she would always wait for him to come back.


End file.
